


Rock the boat

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, sex in a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are in a small boat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock the boat

**Author's Note:**

> chessy title i know 
> 
> and this is just a simple porn without plot fic ; ) 
> 
> Its been a while since I've written a fic for this series, so I apologize, I'm a bit rusty

 

“Do you see anything Sherlock?” John asked, squirming underneath Sherlock. They were in a small boat, floating along the river in the park, spying on a suspect. It wasn’t a very important case, but it was enough to get Sherlock out of the flat, as it had been two weeks since their last case.

“Not yet.” Sherlock whispered harshly, craning his neck to see, but at the same time remaining somewhat hidden.

John sighed, growing frustrated as Sherlock’s body pressed into him.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him as he wiggled his hips slightly.

John saw the look on Sherlock’s face and rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t really a comfortable place for _that_ , John.” Sherlock whispered, smirking.

“Shut up.” John grumbled.

Sherlock craned his neck to peer at the suspect. His eyes narrowed, and then he sulked back down, resting his full weight onto John.

“Oof, Sherlock!” John chocked out.

“The suspect was arrested.” Sherlock pouted.

John rolled his eyes. Of course Sherlock wanted to have a foot chase with the suspect. “Well, then come on Sherlock, maybe Lestrade might need us for something else…” John began to sit up, only to pushed back down by Sherlock, the boat rocking a little.

“Sherlock—” John started, but was interrupted by Sherlock’s hands undoing his belt. “Sher-Sherlock!” John exclaimed only to be quieted by Sherlock’s hand covering his mouth.

“Shhh.” Sherlock whispered as he resumed undoing John’s belt.

John bit his tongue as Sherlock pulled down his jeans, a hand coming up to stroke his growing erection.

“Sherlock…” John whispered. Sherlock crawled forward slightly, keeping a hand lazily stroking John’s cock. He placed soft kisses along John’s jaw, avoiding his lips. He moved along his ear, to his neck, back up to his cheek, causing John to wriggle in frustration.

“Sherl-” John began right when Sherlock crushed their lips together. The kiss soon turned more hurried, Sherlock pulling down John’s pants now and moving onto his own.

“Sherlock” John whispered against Sherlock’s lips, nipping them slightly. Sherlock was straining against him, trying to keep his behind from being seen. He pushed his trousers and pants down low enough to reveal his aching cock.

John moaned as their cocks came into contact, only to then groan at the loss of contact as Sherlock rearranged his position.

“Sherlock.” John said, his voice rough and impatient.

“Patience, John, we don’t want to be seen now do we.” Sherlock said as he pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“Why do you have that in your coat?” John said, craning his head up slightly.

Sherlock gave him a look before responding, “You’re not seriously asking that question, given what we have done in the past?”

John scoffed, and rested his head back down. Sherlock nipped at his chin before moving down to his neck as he brought hand between John’s legs. “I need you to…” He said. John wriggled slightly, the feeling of wood against his bare arse unpleasant as he spread his legs. Sherlock poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before he began to prepare John. He massaged John open with one hand, as he firmly stroke John’s cock with his other.

John sucked a mark on Sherlock’s neck, his hands gripping Sherlock’s arse tightly underneath his coat. The two men were both breathing heavily now, their bodies trembling slightly as Sherlock aligned his cock with John’s entrance.

John moaned against Sherlock’s neck as Sherlock fully entered him.

“John.” Sherlock groaned slightly as he began to rock his hips.

John gasped as Sherlock’s cock brushed his prostate, burying his face into Sherlock’s neck. The boat rocked with their movements, but two men were unaware of the world around them. They rocked together, each other’s names whispered out as they quickly reached climax.

 John groaned harshly against Sherlock, his arms tightening around him. They rode out their orgasms together, completely unaware of their surroundings.

As they caught their breath, Sherlock relaxed against John. John hummed quietly and when their eyes met, the two men broke into laughter.

John’s eyes were twinkling as he laughed and Sherlock felt a sudden urge to kiss him. He fell forward, meeting John’s lips gently. The two men kissed chastely, the moment broken when a loud yell came from above them.

Looking up, Sherlock and John noticed they had drifted closer to the small bridge, and on the bridge was Lestrade and Sally, with opposite looks on their faces. Lestrade, grimly, yelled again. “Get out of the boat you two.” Sally was covering her mouth, trying to keep her laughter contained as Sherlock and John hastily pulled on their clothes, grinning widely.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated : ) 
> 
>  
> 
> tumblrs: heavenlymindpalace.tumblr.com
> 
> top--sherlock.tumblr.com


End file.
